life at school
by Brooklyn519
Summary: Tris goes to a school with all her friends (christina, uriah, zeke etc) this is a fanfiction about tris meeting a new kid at school slowly gaining feelings for him there will be ups and downs. please review and i will continue first fanfiction so be nice!


"_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!"_ my alarm clock reads 7:30 i leave for school at 8:20 that gives me lots of time i almost forgot today is halloween im going as a goth i grab my clothes a tight black spegheti strap tangtop with an off the sholder black t-shirt over top with a big red flame on then i put on my black skiny jeans with my cool belt with the checkered pattern i fix my black flat rim hat after that i slip on my knee high combat boots put on my make up and do my hair i look in the mirror im so plain gray-blue eyes, blonde hair and even though im 16 barely any chest when im done with my costume i dont actually look that bad i pull on my really dark red wind bracker. i walk to go get christina we always walk to school together. shes dressed up as a nerd a light blue button up top tucked into a pair of shorts that reach her mid thighs she also has suspenders on big glases and her hair is in pig tailswhen we get to school there appears to be a kid in the hall getting bullied by the school jerks peter and eric i notice the kid beig bullied is the new kid no one notices this but me i hear peter say "i just love to see the knew kid hit me he so small" hes only small compaired to them the new kid has to at least be a a head shorter than me but a few inches taller then christina "come on newbie hit me lets see how long you last"eric snarls the kid hits him in the chest there was absoulutly no damage erick dident even stumbel peter picks him up by the colar of the kids shiry "is that the best you can do"peter whisper he pulls his arm back about to punch the new kid thats when i run up and i kick peter where it couts then punch him in the stumach so hes in a ball on the floor erick runs away i help the boy up "thank you" he says "no prob so whats your name?" i ask "Tobias"he replies "im tris" i say "nice to meet you"he says when hes up i notice hes not dressed up in a costume "hey wheres your costume?"i ask "i dont have one"he says "here i can put something together for you" i say he follows me when im done he looks awsome he has a black fodora,black t-shirt,dark blue skinny jeans,a dark mohoghany coloured zip up hoodie with a flat rim hat hes supossed to be a gangster "thanks"he says he envoloped me in a hug and kisses my hand. when i get to class all my friends sit in desks near eachother two people sit in one desk because the desk is large enough for two uriah my desk partner is'nt here today but christina sits infront of me Will sits next to her zeke uriahs twin brother sits behind me i see the new kid walk in he has nowhere to sit because my bags are taking the seat beside me i take them off and he sits beside me as expected. when he reaches for his pencil his hand brushes mine and it tingles with the contact as if hes radiating electricity his eyes flicker to mine as if he notices it and grabs his pencil and starts taking notes "students we have a feild trip next week to the beach bring your swim wear and anything you need but so you guys dont get in trouble partner yourselfs up" announces. tobias is my parner. BRING! the school bell goes off lunch time i go to the dining hall "hey tris wanna sit on my lap"uriah says since when did he get here? oh well "no thanks im good"i say. tobias sits beside zeke, and uriah is across from me and i sit beside christina "so whos he? your boy friend?"christina asks my cheeks redden "no"i squek then i clear my throat "no just friends"Tobias finnishes for me "whats your name"zeke asks ''Tobias" he answers "you wanna hang out with us after school?" uriah asks "who?"Tobias questions Uriah deciding to go or not "me, zeke, tris, christina and Will'' uriah answers i go to through out my trash someone trips me peter what ever hes a waste of my time. schools over. when i see every one sitting in a circle in zekes living room i sit beside Chris (short for christina) "so what r we doing?"i ask "playing truth or dare and if you dont do the truth or dare you have to take off a peice of clothing" zeke and uriah grin evily "so whos going first?" i ask "me!"uriah yells "so zeke truth or dare"he asks "um dare!"he yells "i dare you to go outside in nothing but your boxers and bang on someones door and say 'help teddy bears are trying to kill me' but act really scared''uriah says "fine'' when he leaves christina goes with him so its just me,Tobias,uriah and Will "Hey!i know who you are your the transfer exchange student from england"uriah exlaims "thats why your bullied" i state he looks at me questingly "because no offense you act different and they like to pick on the new kids"i explain just then zeke spints in with christina following him zeke is beet red and christina is doulbeled over laughing "so what happened?"uriah asks christinas laughing so hard she cant answer "umm when i ran to someones door trying to look frantic and said teddy bears are atacking me their like 'are you okay did you hit your head do you need help are you on drugs"he turns beet red and everyone starts laughing Will your turn"Tobias states "okay, Tobias truth or dare?"will asks "dare"he replys will whispers in Tobias's ear Tobias groans and walks over to me and starts the dare

id like to be anything you want hey girl let me talk to you

if i was your boyfriend id never let you go

id keep you on my arm girl youd never be alone

i would be your gentlemen anything you want

if i was your boyfriend

"nice'i say ''so your turn Tobias''i state 'uriah you know the question"he says lazly "truth"uriah says "have you ever kissed your brother?"Tobias asks "well once when we were fighting and i tripped him then i fell on top of him and our lips touched"he says and starts blushing like crazy "my turn"he says "chris truth or dare"uriah asks "dare! duh im not a coward"she says "i dare you to switch clothes with the person to your left"he says chris sits be side Tobias so this will be funny once they come back Tobias is in a short jean skirt and riped knee high leggings with a black tube top with a white jean jacket and a white head band and christina walks in wearing baggy silver jeans there only baggy on her because shes skinnyer then him a white t-shirt with a black unziped hoodie vest over top with a hat that says yolo "hey Tobias what does that thing on your hat mean?"i ask "it means you only live once"he aswers "chris your turn"uriah states "umm tris truth or dare"she asks "dare"i yell "i dare you to play 7 minutes with Tobias"she says "fine" i walk over to him not doing any thing just chatting "come on tris dont be a coward"uriah yells they start chanting kiss! four is about to kiss me "OW!"he screeches "what happened"uriah asks "i may or may not have kicked him where it counts"i grin he starts yelling alot of proffanity when christina walks in and slaps him "shut up youll wake people from the dead"she says i grin at the joke but uriah looks like the chessire cat and its down right creepy zeke walks in "what happened to him were trying to make him fit into school not into a cast"zeke jokes he looks at the kid holding himself and pokes him as if hes a dead animal and doesent want to get raibeys "well sun dont shine there"he says "lets get back to the game"christina says we all sit back down "oh by the way"i start "you do that again just letting you i do own a tazzer and im not affraid to use it"i say "so zeke truth or dare"i ask "umm truth" he says hesatating "if you had to be stuck on an island with anybody in this room who would it be and why?"i ask "easy that fly on the wall"he says ''guys its getting late i gotta go"i say i go back to the appartment me and christina share and the first thing she says "ask him out"she pleads "who?"i try to play dumb "the new kid hes to cute"she says "well look at him then look at me he would never go out with me i look like a twelve year old"i state "trust me ill make you look gourgeus tomorrow"she says "fine" and then i go to sleep when i wake up christina gets me ready i look in the mirror im wearing a sleavless black dress that goes to mid thigh with grey leggings that goe just a little past my knee then im wearing ggold flats gold earings and a gold headband i put on a little gold sweater that goes down to my top rib i decide to not button it up it looks prettier not buttoned up she wears the same thing just with different colors and no sweater her dress is purple a dark purple her leggings ar black her shoes, headband and earings are all silver "lets go"she practically drags me to school first class i have gym i go to the change room and put on a black tang top and shorts and go outside to the track i finnalt catch up with uriah "hey uri"i say "hey tris wats up"he ask"notin are you trying out for football"i ask "no im gonna be a cheerleader''he says his voice dripping with sarcasm "student gather in" we all run to the teacher just then i see tobias "were going to play basket ball were going to practice tossing,comunication and skill today everyone grab a partner"i was going to go to uri but hes with marlene so i go with tobias"you wanna try shooting first?"i ask "sure"he says "do a layup"i test he does the layup and it goes in perfectly "good now do a three pointer"i say he goes to do it but it misses and hits me in the nose "oh my god!''he says "are you okay"he asks "fine"i say "lets take you to the bathroom so you can clean up"he says i go into the bathroom and grab a peper towell "can i come in? is there anyone in there?"he asks 'dont worry its clear"i reply "i am so sorry about your nose but fyi next class starts in'he checks his watch "5 minutes what class do you have next?''he asks "i have science were doing this really cool experiment today"i say "oh i have the same class can you show me wear it is?"he ask "sure"i say "thank you"he says and kisses my knuckels again i wonder if thats how people thank eachother in england? i blush deeply "lets go"he says when were walking a girl looks at four flirtasiosly and glares dagger at me oh well when we get in the class i see people poring blue stuff into a container with some stuff to create a chemical reaction im poring my blue stuff into the container when some one bumps into me and i add to much uh oh "sory"a girl voice says its the girl from the halway it explodes in my face, so thats whats supposed to happen "tris"i hear four yell then every thing goes black. i wake up in my room with caleb at my bedside sleeping "caleb'i whisper he perks up at the sound of my "tris i have someone here to see you"he says then five prople walk into the room Christina, Uriah, Zeke and Four zeke punches four in the shoulder lightly in a friendly way wow i guess they bonded "what did you do to him"i ask pointing at Tobias "oh nothing we just hung out"zeke said "you dont have to worry about the girl bugging you we told the principal what happened and she got expelled"Tobias says "tris come on prom is in three days and we still have lots to do first get a date and then we need to get a dress"she says in a rush then ends it with a large sigh just then marlene, shauna and Will walk in i could easily see perfect prom couples in the room christina and will, shauna and zeke, marlene and uriah i guess i could tag along with christina and maybe Tobias will find a date "i hate shopping"i groan "well if you want some one to like you, you have to up your wardrobe"she states out of the corner of my eye i see Tobias's face turn a little red "lets go" chrisina drags me to the mall while shes looking around i find the perfect dress it goes down to mid thigh and its dark blue tube dress thats tight at the top and looser and frilly at the bottom i find christina and go to the cash register when we leave the store we see zeke, Tobias, Uriah and Will in a store cchristina pulls me back so the wont see us "what are you doing?" i ask shocked "were going to eavesdrop"she says we hear them talking "so Tobias who are you asking to prom?"im guessing zeke says "i dont know no one probaly wants to go with me"he says zeke and will laugh at him "if you posted a freaking add that said you needed a prom date every girl would be lined up outside your door"will says and four rolls his eyes at his statment "so who are you guys taking?"Tobias asks "im going to ask christina"will says christina gasps and starts grinning like a mad man "im going to ask shauna and uriah is going with marlene"zeke says christina moves again so we dont get caught spying on them "yo Tobias you should ask tris"will says mater-of-factly Tobias looks embarassed and a little scared maybe he does like me?... "no way i dont like getting rejected she would never go with me"Tobias states "oh i thought you liked her?" will says"i do but what if she says no''he finnishes as they head to the food court and we come out of our hidding spot and walk up behind them making it look like we just came to them "hey can we join you guys"chrisatina asks "sure why not"zeke says we sit at a booth and share a large french fry uriah had to grab a chair beacause there wasent enough room theres an awkward silence between all of us "someone wanna get a ax and brake the ice"zeke jokes we all laugh "i freaken failed my damn math test that was worth half our grade"Tobias says ''well you gotta actually studie if you want to get a good grade"will states christina goes to grab her soda but hits it acidentilly and it spills all over Tobias, Tobias shoots out of his seat and goes to the bathroom to go clean up the soda with Will "so what are you laddies doing here"zeke asks politly "omg! Tobias's manners is rubbing off on you i never thought id see you using your manners bro''Uriah teases "shut up"zeke replys rudly "wow things just come and go with you dont they?"i ask he just glares at me and we all crack up "i heard you guys were tryed out for foot ball who made the team?"i ask "all of us me, Will, Zeke and Tobias"zeke states just then Tobias and Will come back and sit back down at the table "what about talents do you guys have any talents"will asks allways curious zeke raises his hand "if my bro thinks really hard about some thing i know what hes thinking"he says excitedly. uriah whispers pizza in our ear so quiet zeke wont here zeke sits for about one minute ''pizza"he states "tris can sing"christina blurts out i glare at her for saying that "sing"they all say in usion "what song"i mumble "titainium"four request "what"i ask he takes his phone out and puts the ear phones in my ears so only i hear for right now "thanks"i say and take them out "sing the chorus''he says and i start...

im bullet proof nothing to loose fire away fire away rocache you take your aim fire away fire away you shoot me down but i wont fall i am titainium.

... when im done the whole food court is staring at me in awe then evey one starts clapping i take my seat and look around "whats your talent Four?"i ask wondering, "watch"he says he picks up his butter knife and tells me to go stand next to the wall about 35ft away i stand there theres a flash of some thing silver then a slight knock noise i turn around and see the knife right above where my head would've been. "wow"christina says we go sit back down "uriah your turn"i say he stands up and starts dancing to music on his phone when hes done im sitting with my mouth open. "omigod uriah i never knew you could do that!"will exclaims "i know i know"uriah gloats i roll my eyes "what about you Will?"i ask him "some thing i learned in science called Syntriffical force, two gravitational forces pulling on an object in two different dirrections kepping it in orbit"he explains "watch" he takes an olive and his cup and puts the olive under the cup and starts spinning it and lifts into the air still spinning it while the olive doesent fall out i start clapping along with everyone else "how 'bout you chris?"zeke asks she shrugs "dont know"she says"what eves"she adds

**MIDNIGHT (that night)**

'just walk it off' i think. i had another night mare i head out side and walk to and old park there is four caves there and one of the caves have a crack in it big enough for me to fit in it but its hidden in the shaddows its typically a secret cave inside a cave. i siddle through the crack and lay down on the sandy groung and look at the wall and watch little watter drips slide down the wall. drip, drip ,drip. then i hear aan echo of foot steps i sit up and see some one slide in here "hello?"i ask "oh hey tris right?"he asks it's really hard to see in here so i think hes guessing by my voice "yup the one and only"i say and he laughs at my joke "well come on let go out side"i sugest we head outside and lay dow on the grass looking at the starry sky "so what brings you hear?"i ask "the dershes i have for parents there always yelling"he complains i look over at him and see the stars sparkiling in his eyes and know that theres much more behind this kid then i thought but i just dont know yet but i will find out "there's ares"he states pointing at a constilation i still cant see it "where?"i ask confused he takes my hand and uses my ponter finger to connect the dots i giggle "it looks like a kite"i laugh harder and i notice even though he alredy showed me the constalation and my hands at my side he still holding my my hand i blush at the contact "you wanna be my parner for the project in social studies?"he asks calmly i try and talk but were so close it seems almost impossible "sure"i say in a high pitched voice that doesent belong to me he chuckels at it though a deep masculine noise "sit up"he kintructs i do as im told and he puts his arm under me "what?"i ask questionly "use it as a pillow"he says i lay down and cuddle up in his arm and then my eye lids get heavy then its dark i wake up in the cave with my head on fours chest and his arm draped around me "four"i say and shake him "what?"he asks still sleepy "its morning we have to sneek back home if we dont want to get caught"i state when i get home christina is there and she gets me all dressed up in a dark purple t-shirt with white skinny jeans and black running shoes "come on were gonna be late"christina says while ushering me out the door.

1 hour later

"come on tris yyou promised"christina whines i promised her that i would run around the school track with her so we can watch the boys football practice "fine lets go"i reply we go in the change room. i pull on a pair of baggy black capri jogging pants and a black hoodie i wait for christina to get dressed she puts on a black pair of shorts and a black tank top and head out side we start jogging around "that ones so cute"chris(christinas nick name) squels she points to number fifteen the coaches whistle blares and all the players gather around him they talk for a few minutes and then they split into teams and form positions the coach blows their whistle again and they start playing "wanna race?"i ask slowing down my pace christina has longer legs but i have stanima and indurance "kay"she replys we get into positions "on your mark, get set, GO!"we yell in usion and take of her feet take take her a little faster but after a while i hear her short loud huffs of breath meaning shes getting tired and shell slow down thats my chance i start to sprint and go ahead of her then stop as does she we start walking to cool cool off "number four is looking at you"she whispers in my ear im about to turn my head when christina stops me "no! hell be embarased if you catch him looking wait... okay now you can look"she says i turn and see a guy in a jersey with a number four on it standing on the feild in his jersey talking to some one number four turns around so i can see him and pulls of his helmet i se dark blue eyes and black hair that sticks to his fore head from sweat he flicks his head to the side to flip the hair ou of his eyes and when he does he sees me staring i blush and look away . all the foot ball players change out of their jerseys and go to the midle of the feild again "come on time for P.E"i say we run to where the coach is and start listening"we will be fighting today here are your pairs: Will and Al, Christina and Drew, Peter and Edward, Myra and Molly, and Tobias and Tris GO!"the coach shouts i find Tobias and get in a fighting stance i elbow him in the stomach and sweep kick him he falls back but pulls me with him so i fall on top he flips us over holding my hands down "give up?"he asks "nope"i say popping the 'p' i llift my knee and knee him in the groin he curls into a ball beside me saying alot of profanity "aww powr mufin"i say in a baby voice "its on you if i never pee again"he grumbles "poor princess" "DAMN!"he shouts the coach looks over at us ''principals office now"he demands great i wonder what doom awaits me now?...

**if you want me to continue reveiw and give me ideas! : )**


End file.
